Discrete element modeling (also referred to as discrete particle, distinct element, or distinct particle modeling) is used for simulating a wide range of physical, industrial, engineering and/or manufacturing processes and operations. The discrete elements, also referred to as particles, represent objects located in a three-dimensional space that interact dynamically with each other and their surroundings subject to specified physical models or heuristics. The physical interactions are often based on surface contact, although other forces, such as electromagnetic field effects and/or fluid drag, may also be involved. The particles are often defined as being of finite (non-zero) size, but may in some simulations be treated as point objects.
Discrete element modeling allows for the simulation, analysis and visualization of particulate flows, and is able to provide high-resolution information on properties such as particle kinematics, momentum, heat and mass transfer in bulk particle deformation and flow. It is used in a wide range of scientific and technological industries, for example pharmaceutical, chemical, mineral and materials processing as well as oil & gas production, agricultural and construction and geo-technical engineering, in order to design, develop and test products and processes faster and more accurately, thereby reducing development costs and time to market.
Examples of particle behaviours that may be simulated and hence better understood via discrete element modeling include: the handling and transport of materials on and between conveyors, the filling and emptying of hoppers, the mixing and blending of powders and fluids, particle segregation, the mining and excavation by machine of soil and rock, the coating of tablets and pellets, the operation of dry powder inhalers, etc
In fact, the great diversity of applications for discrete element modeling has caused problems due to the need to accommodate a wide range of physical models, each having its own properties and parameters for the individual particles. Thus it can be difficult and time-consuming for a standard discrete element modeling system to be used if the particle properties and attributes for the desired simulation differ from the default set provided in the standard modeling system. For example, in some applications, the temperature of the particles plus heat transfer between the particles and their surroundings (and each other) is of significant interest; however, particle temperature may not be relevant for other simulations. Existing systems have limited flexibility for coping with the proliferation of potential applications for discrete element modeling.